


Those Damn Glasses

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Virginity, little angst, slight praise kink, slight size kink, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "SMUTTY TEACHER/STUDENT DIRTY TALK DOM/SUB PLS !!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damn Glasses

_Dan arches his back as shocks of pleasure course through his bones, his legs wrapped around a body on top of him as he feels delicious friction in his lower regions. He hears panting from the person above him, hot breath ghosting over his neck. Dan tries to focus his vision, trying to find a face to the body._

_Suddenly, lips find his nipples, sucking hard, but slowly, and he moans out a name. His vision clears up and he sees his English teacher on top of him, forehead covered with a thin layer of sweat, glasses slipping on the end of his nose bridge. Dan moans out louder and grabs the teacher close, moving his hips against the older man._

_“Mr. Lester… Please,”  Dan moans, biting his lip as he finds himself getting closer._

_“Should I let you come then, Dan? You’ve been awfully naughty, imagining fucking your teacher like this, hmm?” Mr. Lester teases, moving his length against Dan’s faster. The want is pooling in Dan’s stomach and he throws his head back one more time and…_

_And…_

“FUCK!” Dan screams as he comes, ruining his boxers. “What the fuck?”

He looks around and checks the time, only to find that it was only 4 in the morning. He falls back onto the bed, guilt creeping into his system. This wasn’t the first time Dan’s had a wet dream about the ever-so-charming Phil Lester. He has been hooked on his English teacher like a drug since the first day Phil started working at the school. Dan loved everything about Phil from his wide framed glasses, to his slacks that fit him in just the right ways, to his sexy smirk and adorable personality. But the older man got Dan very sexually frustrated, blessing the younger boy with wet dreams every night. Dan would hate him if he didn’t find him completely hot and worthy of giving his virginity to.

Getting annoyed soggy boxers, Dan kicks them off and throws them across the room, turning onto his side to try and get some rest.

-

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Dan jerks out of his sleep again, squinting his eyes as he sees the sun shining through the blinds. Dan glares at the bright rays and slides out of bed, not caring that he was completely naked.

“Dan? Are you up?” he hears his mother calling from downstairs. Dan’s throat was dry, making his voice hoarse.

“Yeah,” he calls back tiredly, trudging towards the bathroom. He takes a quick, cold shower, knowing if he took his time, he would make himself late for school. Pulling on his clothes, he jumps down the stairs, grabbing his backpack and his already made lunch, he heads out the door.

“Hey, Dan! Wait up!” a voice call from behind Dan. The footsteps get louder and soon, his friend Pj was by his side.

“Hey, Peej, what’s up,” Dan asks, staring at the floor.

“Nothing much. I barely got any sleep last night though,” Pj says. Flashes of Dan’s dream floods his brain, vivid images of the incredibly hot teacher pinning him to the bed. He didn’t even realise the giant pole in front of him. “Dan! Watch out!”

“Wha-“ Dan slams into the pole, collapsing onto the ground with only his backpack to break his fall. He hears laughter from around him; he didn’t even realise he was at school. He turns his head slightly to find Pj laughing hard, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Dan glares at him, but lets his head fall back on the concrete in defeat. He closes his eyes for a bit and then feels a shadow cast over him. He opens his eyes to find a hand outstretched in front of him.

“I don’t need your help, Peej,” Dan sighs, swatting the arm away.

“Oh, well that’s your loss,” a deep, mysterious voice responds and, oh fuck, that’s not Pj. Dan bolts up, finding Mr. Lester looking down on him.

“Oh my god, Mr. Lester, I’m so sorry,” Dan stands up, brushing himself off. He blushes as he hears Mr. Lester giggle.

“It’s fine, Dan. See you in class,” Phil walks off, Dan’s eyes never taking his eyes off of Phil’s hips. He couldn’t help but think that Phil was purposely swinging his hips in a way that wasn’t innocent.

“Dan… You’ve fallen for Mr. Lester hard,” Pj laughs as he sees Dan gaping at the handsome teacher.

“Shut up, no I haven’t.” Dan mumbles as they walk into the school. Dan enters his Chemistry classroom and sits down, sighing as he gets out his textbook. Today was going to be a long day.

-

It was the last class of the day and Dan finally can relax in his favourite class which was, no surprise, English class. When he enters the room, Mr. Lester was sitting at his desk, engulfed in his copy of the play, Hamlet. When the bell rang, his attention was drawn to the sea of students in front of him, prompting him to stand up and move to the front of his desk. He leans on the table, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

_Suddenly, lips find his nipples, sucking hard, but slowly, and he moans out a name. His vision clears up and he sees his English teacher on top of him, forehead covered with a thin layer of sweat, glasses slipping on the end of his nose bridge._

Dan blinks as the images appear in his head, his dick twitching with interest. He puts his head down on his desk, trying to will his pending boner away.

“Mr. Howell? Do you have a problem?” Dan’s head snaps up and everyone in the classroom is looking at him. He feels his cheeks warm up and he mutters out a ‘no,’ sliding farther into his seat.

_At least my boner’s gone_ , Dan thinks as he looks out the window. For the rest of the period, it was a reading day for people who were falling behind. But Dan couldn’t focus. Not with his dream from last night still fresh in his head and on repeat. Not with the person who was in said dream standing in the front of the classroom, oblivious of what he was actually doing to Dan.

When the final bell rings, Dan sighs in relief, determined to get home and sort himself out. He’s been a horny mess all day and he wasn’t totally opposed to wanking. He gathers his things and stuffs it into his bag unceremoniously, rushing to get out of the classroom. His dick was half hard from getting lost in his own thoughts and the last thing he wanted was for Mr. Lester to see him.

“Wait, Dan, can you stay for a bit? I need to talk to you,” Phil calls after him, right when he was about to walk out of the door. Dan winces as he hears his teacher’s voice, turning around and walking to the front of Mr. Lester’s desk, his hands trying to cover the slightly noticeable bulge in his pants.

“Yes, sir, what do you need?” Dan asks.

“You seemed a little weird today, are you okay? Anything happening at home?” Phil pushes his glasses up again, looking at Dan with concern.

“No, everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now,” Dan sighs, getting distracted as he watches Phil adjust his glasses.

_Shocks of pleasure course through his bones, his legs wrapped around a body on top of him as he feels delicious friction in his lower regions._

Dan coughs and lifts his hand to fix his hair. He realises he’s made a mistake when he sees Phil staring at the lump in his pants. He drops his hands quickly, shifting his weight on his feet and blushing as he sees Phil lick his lips.

“Are you sure, Daniel? You seem… Distracted,” Phil smirks and stands up from his desk. Dan’s heart starts speeding up, his throat drying up as Phil walks closer to him. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears as one of Phil’s hand holds his own, the other reaching up to play with Dan’s hair.

“S-sir?” Dan whimpers as Phil’s fingers wrap around his currently hard erection through his jeans. Dan grabs Phil’s wrist to keep it still, grinding shamelessly into the hand. He hears Phil chuckle and then feels a tongue lick the outer shell of his ear. Kisses were pressed to his temple, and then his forehead, and then finally his lips, connecting and reconnecting through loud, heavy breaths, making Dan moan into Phil’s mouth, giving Phil the chance to slide his tongue into Dan’s mouth.

With Dan distracted by the kiss, Phil uses this as an opportunity to lift Dan’s shirt off. Dan’s arms instinctively wrap around himself and Phil pulls away and smiles.

“Why are you so self conscious? You’re beautiful,” Phil presses his lips to Dan’s neck, making the student drop his arms almost immediately, encasing his teacher into a hug and pulling him as close as physically possible. “How far do you want to go?”

“All the way,” Dan whispers into Phil’s skin, biting it gently, “and don’t hesitate to go rough.”

“If you want, Daniel,” Phil smirks against Dan’s neck, inhaling his scent before pulling away. He sits on his chair and pats his lap, motioning for Dan to come and sit. Dan pushes the papers to the side of Phil’s desk and crawls on top of it, his tall body taking up more than half of the table. With every crawl closer, Dan made sure to stick his ass up in the air, shaking it slightly.

The teacher knows it’s a joke, but he couldn’t help but feel his cock grow harder in his slacks as the teenager waved his ass in the air. When Dan reaches the end of the desk, he connects his lips with Phil again, Phil’s arms closing over Dan to pull him off of the desk and into his lap. It wasn’t as graceful as the both of them had anticipated, but it didn’t matter because Dan was on Phil’s lap and he was on rubbing against his leaking erection shamelessly.

Dan slides off of Phil’s lap, kneeling in front of him, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off. Phil spreads his legs and closes his eyes, only focusing on Dan’s lips on him. The student starts kissing Phil’s happy trail, Phil grasping Dan’s hair tightly as he feels white, hot breaths getting closer and closer to his length. He bucks his hips when he finally feels Dan’s mouth sucking, flicking his tongue over and over his tip. Phil lets out a groan as Dan moves farther down his cock, feeling the younger gag slightly as he hits the back of his throat.

Bobbing his head, Dan stops at the head to suckle the head, his hand stroking moderately. He licks the prominent vein on the underside of Phil’s dick, feeling the hold on his hair pull roughly. Dan kisses Phil’s balls, sucking only a little before wrapping his lips over Phil’s cock again.

Phil pulls Dan off, bringing him up for a long, languid kiss. Dan’s tongue prods at the entrance of Phil’s lips, begging for access. Phil opens his mouth and let’s Dan take control of the kiss, while he reaches into his desk to pull out a bottle of lube. He tugs the top of Dan’s jeans, silently asking Dan to strip. Dan breaks the kiss and stands up, moving his hips slowly from side to side, running his finger teasingly over his button. Phil takes his own dick in his hand and starts stroking, feeling hypnotised by Dan’s movements. Dan slides his jeans down along with his boxers, revealing his red, hard, wet dick, all ready for his teacher to fuck him.

Taking the lube out of Phil’s hand, Dan pours some onto his fingers and sits on the desk, balancing himself with one arm. He spreads his legs and circles his hole, feeling his cock twitch, leaving patches of precum on his stomach. His hand is shaking as he tries to push his finger into the anticipating ring of muscles.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Phil asks, sitting forward and holding Dan’s wrist, guiding it into Dan’s hole. The tip of Dan’s finger enters and Dan throws his head back and moans.

“I’ve- I’ve never done this before,” Dan grits out, feeling his finger curl and press against his walls. It didn’t hurt, but there wasn’t any pleasure either.

“Oh, baby, here, let me help,” Phil was becoming unbelievably hard from Dan’s innocence, coating his own fingers with lube, and replacing Dan’s finger with his. “I’ll go gentle on you. Do you still want to go rough?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes,” Dan groans, holding onto Phil’s shoulder. Phil kisses the rim, his tongue playing with Dan’s entrance. Dan bites his lips harshly, almost drawing blood. Phil pushes his finger deeper, waiting for a minute so Dan could get used to the feeling. Dan nods and Phil adds a second finger, spreading his fingers just a little bit. Dan’s hand wraps around his own cock, stroking it as Phil stretches him. Phil pushes his hand away, using wrapping his mouth around Dan’s cock instead. Dan lets out a loud moan as Phil bobs his head quickly, moving his fingers to find Dan’s prostate.

“FUCK!” Dan screams as Phil finds his spot, almost making him come right then and there. “Phil… Fuck me… Please…”

“If that’s what you want,” Phil smirks, pulling his fingers out. He takes out a condom, quickly rolling it onto himself and coats his length in lube, feeling relief as he touches himself again. He stands up and lines himself up with Dan, pushing in gently, feeling Dan’s virgin hole practically suffocate his monster cock.

“Fuck… You’re so big, sir,” Dan’s nails dig into Phil’s shoulder blade, feeling Phil fill him up. Phil feels his length twitch at the nickname, his mouth turning up into a sneaky grin as an idea pops into his head.

“Mmm, baby, if you keep this nickname up, I think I might let you come faster,” Phil pulls out a little before pushing back in, making Dan moan in surprise. Dan can see Phil’s glasses sliding down his face and, fuck, that’s all he’s here to see. He fixes the glasses and closes his eyes, his breathing becoming heavy.

“Yes, sir,” Dan bites his teacher’s shoulder, feeling saliva dribble out of his mouth. He pushes against Phil, quietly begging Phil to start moving faster.

“Fuck, Dan, that’s so hot. Who knew you were such a cock slut?” Phil chuckles, taking Dan’s earlobe between his teeth, his tongue running over his earrings. Dan lets out an ‘umph’ as Phil starts thrusting faster, pulling out all the way except for his tip and slamming back in. Moans bubble out of Dan’s mouth as Phil hits his prostate. He’s so close already and Phil hasn’t even touched him. Moving his hips into Dan, Phil feels the knot in his stomach twisting tighter as Dan clenches around him.

“Look at you taking in my cock like that. You like my cock, don’t you Dan? You love my cock?” Phil gasps, every word pulling him closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes! Yes, sir, I love your cock! I love the way it fucks me wide open!” Dan cries out, trying to move his own length against Phil’s stomach. “Please, Mr. Lester. Sir, please let me come.”

“Fuck yes, Dan, you’re doing so well, let go. Come untouched, baby,” Phil growls into his ears, moving his hips faster. He hears Dan let out a loud, strangled moan and he feels Dan’s cum covering his stomach. Dan’s head falls forward, moving limply on Phil’s shoulder as Phil continues to use him.

“Oh, Dan,” Phil moans out, spilling into the condom, his head resting on Dan’s exhausted head. He pulls out of the younger male, taking the condom off, tying it, and throwing it in the bin. “Dan?”

When Dan comes to his senses, he’s engulfed in the scent of sex, sweat, and Phil.

“I don’t think you understand how much I’ve been wanting this, Mr. Lester,” Dan slurs, his brain still foggy from his orgasm. Phil laughs and pulls away from Dan.

“Me too. Dan, you know I’ve always wanted you. I just can’t have you since it’s illegal,” Phil’s eyes widen as he realised what he said, “oh my god, it’s illegal.”

Phil starts putting his clothes on and Dan’s eyes fall to the ground, his arms wrapping around himself once again, suddenly feeling very exposed. This wasn’t how this was supposed to end.

“But you don’t regret it, right?” Dan asks, his voice cracking. He was scared too. He didn’t want Phil to get fired, but he also wanted Phil all to himself.

“Of course not, Dan! It’s just- You know I can get in serious trouble,” Phil sighs, bringing his hand up to pinch his nose.

“No one has to know,” Dan says quietly, “I’m not friends with anyone other than Pj! I won’t tell a soul. Plus this is my last year, please, Mr. Lester? I really think we can make it work. It’s just for another year and we’ll be free.”

Phil looks at Dan to see if he was being genuine. Dan’s eyes were glazed over with tears and Phil just wanted to kiss the pain away. Phil sighs once more and pulls Dan close.

“You really think we can make it work?” Phil asks, taking Dan’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Positive.”

“Well then, Dan, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Fuck yes,” Dan exclaims, taking both sides of Phil’s face in his hands and pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
